Prince of Saiyans  King of Silence
by Aoikami Sarah
Summary: A Songfic set to King of Silence by Chibo Matto


**Prince of Saiyans; King of Silence**  
Rated: PG  
Category: Romance  
Type: Songfic  
Classification: What-If story. Universal rules for Dragonball Z apply.  
Main Characters: Vegeta and Bulma

**"Prince of Saiyans; King of Silence"**

Based on Dragon Ball Z and "King of Silence" by Chibo Matto from the album Stereo Type A. Written by Miho Hatori and Yuka Honda.

*

Soft thuds emanated from the gravity chamber outside Bulma's window. It was a hot night and a thunderstorm threatened the Western Capitol. She wished it would come and break the stifling humidity. Spreading her limbs out so that none of her skin was touching itself, she lay on her bed in the dark and tried finally to fall asleep. The day's events played back in her head.

**"I can take your pain away   
If you tear down your fortress of memory..."**

She was working on her latest pet project: a sleek sports car for the new line. The hood up, Bulma arched her body over the engine block and inserted the modified spark plugs. She grabbed the last one and was about to insert it when...  
"WOMAN!"  
Startled, she straightened quickly and slammed her head against the hood. "OW! Fuhhhh..." Holding her head in pain, Bulma turned and glowered at the Prince. "My name is BULMA!"  
He sneered at her. "Where is the old man?"  
"My father?" She put her greasy hands on her hips and waited for him to answer her.  
"Who else?"  
"He has a name too, you know. You should call him Dr. Briefs!"  
"Where is he?" Vegeta wasn't giving an inch.   
She wasn't either and to assert this she took a step forward and looked down on him. "Try the private lab, Your Highness." Bulma bowed deeply.  
He frowned. His eyes narrowed, but not so much with contempt as with something far deeper. The Prince turned and made his way to the lab without further insult. When he was out of sight, Bulma blinked and pouted.  
"Did I go too far?"   
There was something behind his eyes when she called him 'Your Highness' that made her feel incredibly guilty.  
She found that she couldn't work on the car anymore. She tried to imagine what he had been like as the Prince of the Saiyans.

**"I can take your pain away   
You don't always need to be strong"**

He found the Doctor and requisitioned more training equipment. When he left the old man, Bulma came in and asked her father what Vegeta had wanted. She then went to the gravity chamber and stood outside the door for several minutes, debating whether or not to enter. Her courage failed her and she peeked in through the window instead. What she saw surprised her, because she rarely saw any of her strong friends in action. He was bouncing around the room, evading his own energy attacks; working out relentlessly, trying to become stronger than Son-kun; trying to take back his rank from the lower class Saiyan. She wondered if apologizing to him would make him calm down a bit.

**"I can take your pain away   
I know we wear different shoes..."**

She was an heiress and a firstly a scientist. He was royalty and firstly a warrior. They didn't have anything to talk about. 'We must have some common ground,' she thought.

**"I can take your pain away   
Barefoot, we will tear the truth"**

That night, as she lay in bed, waiting for the storm, the look in Vegeta's eyes came back to her again and again. "Come on, break already!" she yelled at the sky. Silence was her answer. Eerie silence. The thuds had stopped. The sky was a dusky, static, orange glow. In her skimpy nightgown, Bulma went to the window and waited. At last, a flash of lightning followed by soft, distant, rolling thunder. In the bluish light, she saw a figure standing out on the lawn, facing west. A second flash confirmed this.

**"You are the king of silence   
You don't need one word to talk to me  
All I know is we have sympathy  
Close your eyes and lean your head on me"**

As she was prone to do, Bulma was overtaken by a wave of romanticism. She became lost in her fantasies as the wind picked up.

He approached her. He was wearing only his spandex shorts. His bare feet padded across the short grass. She walked to him, slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her head to his shoulder.

Perhaps, if they couldn't communicate on a verbal level without insulting each other, there was some other way she could tell him that she was sorry for what she had said. His eyes were burned into her mind. She wanted to erase that memory: that twinge of pain and loneliness in his sharp, black eyes, so badly. But what could she offer him as a white flag of truce? She blinked, and neglecting her slippers, jogged out of her bedroom.

**"I can take your pain away  
If you find a remedy in me  
I can take your pain away  
You can take as much as you want from me"**

The lawn was warm between her toes. The breeze picked up her hair and the edge of her night gown and blew them around her. Her eyes widened, trying to see where he was in the dark. When she arrived at the spot she had seen him in from her window, another, closer flash illuminated the area. There was no trace of the Prince.   
"Damn it," she whispered and looked up to the sky.  
"What are you doing out here? There's a storm coming, baka."  
Bulma turned and instead of sniping back at him, she clasped her hands together nervously and smiled awkwardly.  
Another flash, accompanied by a moderate crash of thunder lighted the scene. He was wearing a Capsule tee-shirt and his work-out shorts. She saw the perplexed look on his face and smiled wider. She took a step forward and opened her arms slightly.

**"I can take your pain away  
We have a distance between us  
I can take your pain away  
Every time, we can find the clue"**

They stood there like that for a few moments, staring at each other between the lightning. A gap of just a few feet separated them. Bulma dug deep into her resources and found enough patience to tolerate the tension.   
His mouth was pursed strangely, as if he were struggling to say something.

**"You are the king of silence   
You don't need one word to talk to me..."**

Bulma shook her head slightly and took another step forward. He stood where he was, but put his guard up. She put her finger to his lips  
  
**"All I know is we have sympathy..."**

She took his hand. Cautiously, Vegeta let her do this and she sat down on the grass at his feet, gently pulling, beckoning him to follow. He did so, slowly.

**"Close your eyes and lean your head on me..."**

She wrapped her arms around him. He gritted his teeth, but once again allowed her to act. Once he was in her embrace, the Prince sighed. Bulma smiled sweetly. The first few drops of rain kissed her exposed skin. She reached up and held his head to her shoulder. Thunder boomed rather close by and the sky opened up. They didn't go inside until they were soaked through with rain.

**"Freely...."**

**-END-**

062100 062200 


End file.
